Jamieson Price
| birthplace = West Palm Beach, Florida | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Actor: Voice,Screen,TV,Stage | alias = Taylor Henry, James Lyon | spouse = | website = }} Jamieson Kent Price (born April 28, 1961) is an American voice actor. Price was born in West Palm Beach, Florida. He is most well known for his deep and booming voice and can be heard in numerous anime shows and video games. He is also known as Taylor Henry and James Lyon. Price will likely be known to most fans as the voice of Walter Bernhard in Castlevania: Lament of Innocence or Seraph Lamington in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness; or in more recent years, his role as Largo "The Black Lion" in Tales of the Abyss, the iconic Lu Bu in the Dynasty Warriors series, the Count of Monte Cristo in Gankutsuou,or as Ovan in .hack//G.U., and even more recently, the role of Duke in Tales of Vesperia, or in the 2000 movie, The Patriot as Captain Bordon, second in command of the British Cavalry. Filmography Anime Roles * .hack//Liminality: Junichiro Tokuoka * Akira: Colonel Shikishima * Arc the Lad: Zarbado * The Big O: Big Ear * Bleach: Yasutora Sado * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Jelly Jiggler, Mean Green Soup Alien, Triple Bag (Transformed) * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran: Kojuro Takagaki * Code Geass: Diethard Ried * Code Geass R2: Diethard Ried * Cowboy Bebop: Gordon (Episode 3) * Cyborg 009: Cyborg 0011 * Digimon Adventure 02: Yukio Oikawa * Digimon Tamers: Janyu Wong/Tao * Digimon Frontier: Seraphimon * Digimon Savers: Commander Sampson * Duel Masters: Prince Irving the Terrible * Ergo Proxy: Lieutenant Omacatl * Eureka Seven: Norb * Fate/stay Night: Kirei Kotomine * Gad Guard: Jack Bruno * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo: The Count * Gate Keepers: Commander * Geneshaft: Sergei Sneak IV * Gundam 0083: as Various Voices * Gundam F91: as Zabine Chareux * Gundam Unicorn - Gael Chan (credited as Taylor Henry) * Gungrave: as Blood War * Heat Guy J: Noriega; Lorenzo Leonelli * Immortal Grand Prix: Hamgra * Last Exile: as Walker; unlisted credits * Mars Daybreak - Chrysalis Milch * Mirage of Blaze: Naoe * Mon Colle Knights: Professor Hiragi * Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit - Mon (credited as Taylor Henry) * Naruto: Otomatsu (ANBU Captain), First Hokage (aka Hashirama Senju) * Planetes (TV): Yuri * Rurouni Kenshin: Uonuma Usui * Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School: Keiichiro Nagumo * Samurai Champloo: Aoharu/Oniwakamaru/Yagyu Member #2 * s-CRY-ed: Martin Jigmar * Serial Experiments Lain: Man in Black * Shinzo: Narrator * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: Lordgenome * Tenjho Tenge: Bob Makihara * The Third: Bogie * Tsukihime, Lunar Legend: Nrvnqsr Chaos * The Twelve Kingdoms: Jyouyuu, Heki Rakujin * Vandread: Rabat * Wild Arms: Twilight Venom: Dr. Kiel Aronnox * Witch Hunter Robin: Takuma Zaizen * X/1999 (エックス X''): Kusanagi Shiyuu * ''Yukikaze: Narrator Movie Roles * Appleseed: Briareos Hecatonchires * Metropolis: Duke Red * Sakura Wars: The Movie: Yokihiko Ota * Bleach: Memories of Nobody: Yasutora Sado * Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion: Yasutora Sado Live-Action Movie Roles * The Patriot (2000): Captain Bordon * The Secret Kingdom (1998): The Regent * Of Light And Darkness (1996): Mike * Seeing Iris (2004): Father * Old Dogs (2009/II) (stunt coordinator) * Bounty (2002/I) .... Joe Live Theater/Stage Roles *Played the role of "Tecumseh" on stage in Chillicothe, OH Sugarloaf Mountain Amphitheatre Long running summer productions of "Tecumseh!" Late 1980s early 1990s Live-Action Television Roles *"Without a Trace" .... Union Soldier (1 episode, 2008) *"Days of Our Lives" .... Professor DiCarlo (2 episodes, 2008) *"According to Jim" .... Speaker (1 episode, 2005) *"In-Laws" .... Photographer / ... (2 episodes, 2002) *"Frasier" .... Barfly #3 (1 episode, 2002) *"Unsolved Mysteries" .... Leonard (1 episode, 2001) CGI Roles * Final Fantasy VII Advent Children: Reeve Tuesti Video Games Roles * .hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth - Ovan, News Announcer * Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War - Mission briefing/debriefing (uncredited) * Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana - Beggur (uncredited) * BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger - Iron Tager (uncredited) * BlazBlue: Continuum Shift - Iron Tager (uncredited) * Call of Duty 2: Big Red One - Various * Castlevania: Lament of Innocence - Walter Bernhard (uncredited) * Clive Barker's Jericho - Xavier Jones * Cross Edge - Raizen (uncredited) * Culdcept Saga - Markt (as Taylor Henry) * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Reeve Tuesti * Disgaea: Hour of Darkness - The Narrarator (uncredited)/Seraph Lamington (uncredited)/Kurtis (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5 - Lu Bu (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires - Lu Bu (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends - Lu Bu (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 6 - Lu Bu (uncredited) * Eternal Sonata - Legato, Narrator (as Taylor Henry) * God Hand - Elvis * MagnaCarta II - Argo Kindu * Makai Kingdom: Chronicles Of The Sacred Tome - King Drake III (uncredited) * Mimana Iyar Chronicle - Dark Knight (uncredited) * Nano Breaker - Narrator (uncredited) * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 - First Hokage * Neverland Card Battles - Hellgaia (uncredited) * Nier Gestalt - Nier (uncredited) * Operation Darkness - Frank Gaunt (uncredited) * Phase Paradox - Massimo Emerson (as James Lyon) * Radiata Stories - Gawain Rothschild, Gabriel Celeste (uncredited) * Rainbow Six: Lockdown - John Clark, Rainbow Six * Resident Evil 5 - Majini / Barry Burton (Mercenaries: Reunion game) * Rogue Galaxy - Narrator * Shadow Hearts: Covenant - Masaji Kato (as Taylor Henry) * Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga - Lupa (uncredited) * Soul Calibur IV - Algol (uncredited) * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Commodore Wittcomb (uncredited) * Suikoden V - Georg Prime (uncredited) * Supreme Commander - Dr. Brackman * Supreme Commander: Forged Alliance - Dr. Brackman * Super Street Fighter IV - Announcer * Tales of the Abyss - Largo, Goldberg, Sesemann (uncredited) * Tales of Vesperia - Duke (uncredited) * Tekken 6 - Narrator for Bob's ending (uncredited) * Transformers: War for Cybertron - Warpath * Warriors Orochi - Lu Bu (uncredited) * Wild ARMs 5 - Nightburn Acklund (uncredited) * World of Warcraft - Shade of Aran, Sartharion, Thorim, Yogg-Saron, Lord Jaraxxus (uncredited) Production Price has been cast as the English voice for five of seiyu Jouji Nakata's characters: *Edmond Dantes/The Count of Monte Cristo in Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo *Diethard Ried in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion *Kirei Kotomine in Fate/Stay Night *Nrvnqsr Chaos in Tsukihime *Algol in Soulcalibur IV External links * * * College Of William And Mary Notable Alumni http://www.wmalumni.com/?notable_alumni * Captain Bordon's Camp Followers http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Bordons_camp_followers/ * Jamieson Price Captain Bordon Fansite http://jamiesonpriceonline.webs.com/ * Jamieson Price interview http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rc_v2bDNvKo * Jamieson Price Public Facebook page http://en-gb.connect.facebook.com/pages/Jamieson-Price-Public-Page/152144514802897?v=wall Category:1961 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Florida ar:جاميسون برايس